Insanity's touch
by aonalion
Summary: Living with the Hell Kaiser is driving Edo insane, but will he actually do something about it? Hell Kaiser Ryo X Edo, oneshot, shounen-ai/yaoi


**A/N:** I'm running out of titles xD But Proshipping/Victoryshipping is the sexiest thing that's ever happened! :D

* * *

Edo was slowly but surely going insane.

Oh sure, living with the Hell Kaiser Ryo in the other dimension had its benefits of course. He didn't have to worry about the guards roaming the place, or the monsters living outside their magnificent mansion. Edo didn't know what Ryo had done in order to get the house they were staying in, and frankly, he didn't want to know. It probably wasn't very pleasant.

No, what was driving him insane was the fact that he was constantly close to the Kaiser, seeing him for practically every minute of every day. He wasn't used to that; he was used to living alone in a huge mansion with no one else except a couple of servants who stayed out of his way. He had his agent, whom he called whenever he needed something, and he had Saiou, who called him whenever _he_ needed something.

Edo was fascinated by the Hell Kaiser and that was no lie. He didn't even try to deny it, it was true. Hell Kaiser Ryo was − in his mind − the most perfect being of power and ruthlessness, cold and empty from his wonderfully white skin to his core. Sometimes Edo regretted that he'd beaten Ryo, but mostly not. It was Edo who had made the Kaiser into what he was, and he was glad that he had.

When they moved around the house doing chores − which Edo definitely wasn't used to either − they would pass by each other; shoulder brushing against shoulder, or when they handed something to one another, a paper, a bed sheet, food; their fingertips would touch for split seconds. Once, Edo had been on his way out of the mansion but decided to wait for Ryo, he stood facing the door and with his hand on the doorknob. Just as he had been on his way to turn around and yell at Ryo to hurry up, a pale hand had come into his sight and pressed down on the door knob, on Edo's hand; opening the door outwards. The Kaiser had been standing right behind him the whole time, without saying a word.

It was these little things − these touches, these looks, this _presence_ − which were giving Edo a hard time to think and making his life difficult. He'd never had thoughts like this before, and certainly not about a man. What were you supposed to do? He wanted to claim the Kaiser as his own; no one else could have him! It was at time like these Edo regretted what he'd done to Ryo; he loved the Hell Kaiser, but was the Hell Kaiser capable of loving?

They lived their days in a sort of haze, or at least Edo did − he could never imagine what the mighty Kaiser thought. They tricked and beat every monster guard coming to their house in search for information. In the beginning it had been fun, killing off monsters to the right and left, sparing no one, but it got repetitive, and it got boring. Nothing really happened while they waited for that one piece of information which could help them find Judai and the rest, and that too, was driving Edo insane.

He never knew what it was that made him do it, but one day Edo finally snapped. It was when he and Ryo met in a doorway, almost bumping into each other. Both stopped, but neither one of them were willing to show any kind of surprise. The second Kaiser Ryo took a step to the right; Edo took a step to the left, still blocking the way. Ryo frowned slightly and took a step to the left, and immediately Edo took a step to the right, mimicking Ryo's movement perfectly.

Edo allowed himself to smirk almost unnoticeably, and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by a pair of strong arms. Ryo held up Edo's arms high above his head to the point where it actually hurt, but Edo refused to let out a single sound and glared at Ryo, never breaking eye contact. Then Ryo violently brought his head down and pressed their lips together in a not so very gentle kiss. Edo's eyed widened but he quickly accepted it and began battling for dominance, running his tongue over Ryo's lips and roughly biting his lower lip. Ryo wouldn't let him win easily though, returning Edo's bites and licks with equal strength and equal ruthlessness.

Finally, Edo couldn't control himself anymore and squirmed slightly, letting out an almost inaudible whine − his shoulders were really starting to hurt. The Hell Kaiser let go of his hands − not because Edo wanted to, but because _Ryo_ wanted to. He wanted to feel Edo's body, his soft skin, his muscles underneath that skin and the hardness forming between his legs. Ryo slipped his hands underneath Edo's expensive suit and tore it open, ignoring the annoyed little sound Edo made in the back of his throat. His hands roamed over Edo's bare chest and delighted in his well-defined muscles as well as his hardened nipples.

Edo, when his hands were finally freed, threw them around Ryo's neck and grabbed onto his hair, roughly pulling it and digging his fingers deep into his scalp. By now, Ryo's mouth had left his and was making its way down his neck, biting and licking more than actually kissing. Edo closed his eyes and had to bite back several moans, still not wanting to show Ryo he enjoyed it, but couldn't help but breathe fast and shallow.

Ryo took an incredibly long and slow lick all the way from Edo's collarbone up over his neck and all the way to his ear, just barely flicking his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Edo finally gasped and his eyes shot wide open, and Ryo suddenly stopped everything he did. He stood leaned in over Edo, completely still, his eyes close and his mouth nothing but millimetres from Edo's shoulder. Edo could feel his breath over his skin, as fast and shallow as his own. His chest was heaving up and down, and Edo closed his eyes as well, simply listening to the other breathe.

He didn't know how long they stood like that − it didn't seem important − but eventually their breathing became slow and deep, completely relaxed. Edo's hands were still nestled in Ryo's hair, and Ryo's hands were still placed on Edo's hips, neither of them willing to move even an inch.

But then Ryo leaned forward again, so slowly he barely moved at all, and brushed his lips over the juncture between Edo's shoulder and neck. Edo bit his lip, closed his eyes and let out a single moan in pleasure. Ryo's lips were so soft, as was his touch − when he wanted them to be.

He _was_ capable of loving − when he wanted to.


End file.
